<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>once believed love would be black and white (but it's golden) by reshopgaypanda (echo_wolf)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275735">once believed love would be black and white (but it's golden)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_wolf/pseuds/reshopgaypanda'>reshopgaypanda (echo_wolf)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>give my heart (always yours to keep) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, dog au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_wolf/pseuds/reshopgaypanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” Lucy finally says, sitting down on one of the pristine white chairs in front of Lena’s desk, “any progress on the marriage proposal?” She smirks as she crosses her legs and looks up at her CEO friend expectantly, “Just in case you didn’t hear me.”</p>
<p>Lena raises an eyebrow, “I did hear you, but I’ve told you that you don’t get to be privy to any of it. I don’t want Kara to have any clue what I’m planning."</p>
<p>or more of the soft, angsty, dog au literally no one asked for</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>give my heart (always yours to keep) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1034093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>once believed love would be black and white (but it's golden)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warning: it's really soft and there's a lot of fluff  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
<p>this is what happens when the entire state has a shelter-in-place ordinance and it's the first weekend after working from home all week. I now have a desk to do productive things with, but I choose to spend my weekend digging up a WiP from almost 2 years ago.<br/>(also: don't forget to wash your hands before, during, or after reading this--just literally at any point in time. )</p>
<p>title comes from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9raS7-NisU">Daylight by Taylor Swift</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena doesn't know why she agreed to this, but it's too late for her to back out now. Their reservation is in two hours. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But, she can still hear Lilian's voice twisting in her ears, "What? You don't want your own mother to meet your new partner?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She feels the guilt that wrangled her into saying yes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? Don’t think it’ll last?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then it’s her own damn pride that gets dragged in.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank goodness for Kara Danvers, who held her and said that of course she'd go to dinner with her and Lilian. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>On the fifth ring, Lucy finally answers, "so has your mother made a surprise visit and convinced Kara to leave you, yet?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena grimaces, "Don't even joke about that. Kara's so nervous she's eaten everything in the pantry after lunch."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucy laughs, fully knowing Kara’s affinity for stress eating. "And how are you doing?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fucking terrified."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucy chuckles, "Of what, exactly? It's not like you care what your mother thinks?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With a sigh, Lena drags a hand over face, "No, she just makes me all weird, you know this. I’m more worried about Kara." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There's a pause and yet another chuckle from Lucy, "You're telling me you're expecting the woman with whom you own the dogs you're having me babysit for the night-- who are both angels, might I add-- is going to run for the hills after meeting your opinionated, xenophobic, and low-key criminal mother from manipulative hell?" Lucy can't help but laugh, "that's what you're telling me?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Okay, point taken, Lane." Lena admits, shaking her head at her own antics. "Thanks for taking care of the dogs. If you'll excuse me, I have to go check on my very worried girlfriend. I'm a little worried she'll want to show up in her super suit."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucy laughs, "Alright, just let me know when the wedding is and tell Kara I say good luck." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena hisses into her phone, "Lucy!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What? I'm not on speaker, am I?" Lucy replies with a hint of amusement in her tone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena huffs, "You're insufferable, and you know it."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Without missing a beat, Lucy replies cheekily, "You're only mad because I'm right, and you hate when I'm right." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rolling her eyes, she replies wearily, "I will call you when we're ready to pick up the dogs."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Bye, Luthor!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She hangs up and drops her phone onto the kitchen counter. Sighing deeply, she takes a sweeping look around the living room. When she doesn't find her girlfriend, she carefully pads her way into the bedroom. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No, this isn't right." Kara groans as she stares at herself in the mirror, wearing a form-fitting green dress that makes Lena's heart skip a beat. "It's gonna make me look--"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"--Beautiful." Lena interrupts with a smile when Kara turns around.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Although surprised, Kara looks delighted that Lena's joined her. "I was going to say a gold-digger, but I like your interpretation a little better." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Not an interpretation. Just a fact." Lena grins as she embraces Kara, placing a soft kiss on her exposed shoulder. "You are absolutely beautiful. How are you doing?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nervous?" Kara fidgets with her glasses and then picks at her fingers. "Your mother's intimidating." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena deadpans, "Well, that's an understatement. She's also completely unreasonable and a borderline sociopath."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara swats at her girlfriend, "That's not helpful!"  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena laughs into her shoulder, then meets Kara's gaze in the mirror, "For what it's worth, I love you, and I don’t care what she thinks. We’ll be okay." She doesn't know what compels her to say it, but it's one thing they can be sure of tonight.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"And I love you." Kara nods and mirrors her sentiments, "You say the word, and I'll fly us out of there, maybe bring Lucy some wine, we get our dogs, and we'll be okay." She cranes her neck to kiss Lena on the cheek before holding out her hand, "Come on, we're going to be late." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Not at the speed you fly at." Lena laughs, taking Kara's hand. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara's mouth flies open, indignation seeping over her, "Hey!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They arrive at the restaurant and make their reservation. Lilian's the one who arrives late, and her arrival sets the mood for the rest of dinner. Kara gets up to shake her hand, but Lilian ignores the attempt. When Kara pulls Lilian's chair out, Lilian almost refuses, but Kara doesn't falter (and there's only three chairs at the table).</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When Lilian is finally (although reluctantly) seated, she turns her attention to Lena, "Lena, don't slouch, we're at dinner." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara takes her own seat, and instead glaring at her girlfriend's mother, she reaches for Lena's hand under the table to give her a gentle squeeze. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sorry, mother, we've just been waiting quite a bit for you." Lena calmly responds, setting her wine glass down with her free hand. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, excuse me for trying to secure a business deal." Lilian explains, her eyes flickering back and forth between Lena and Kara. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With a frown, Lena asks, "Hard to find business when you're aiding all the anti-alien movements in the city, is it, Mother?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lilian rolls her eyes, "Lena, please. Save the dramatics for L-Corp PR. Your..." she pauses and turns to Kara. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara decides to finally say something. "Girlfriend. Kara. Kara Danvers." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, your...girlfriend is here." Lilian forces a smile, addressing both of them. "We shouldn't bore her with our disagreements." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> "Oh, don't worry. Not a bore at all." Kara smiles back, "I'm actually writing an article on how Luthor Corp's technology is helping National City, including the alien population." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena imagines this is the point where Lilian's bigotry would rear its ugly head, and her partner would retreat into a raging silence. (It wouldn't be the first time.) But, Lilian, probably not expecting the blonde to engage with her head on, can only blink at Lena's girlfriend. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So, Kara simply continues, "It'll be good to get the opposing perspective, but it can only serve to bolster all the good Lena's doing with the company." Kara takes a sip of her wine before adding, "You know, despite its history."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lilian only sits terribly straight, lifts her glass, and purses her lips.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena falls a little more in love in that moment, and all her worries from earlier dissipating. She expected tension and jabs and the absolute discomfort of having an awkward dinner with her estranged mother; but there's something warm that builds in her chest when Kara, sweet Kara, her Kara, as headstrong as ever, fights for her-- even in the face of one of Lena’s darkest demons. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara squeezes her hand while Lilian tells reasons why she disapproves of Luthor Corp’s current ventures, while simultaneously refuting every single reasoning. Almost like she's saying that they'll be okay. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And Lena squeezes back; Lena believes her after all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy doesn’t even wait for Lena’s office door to shut before she starts talking, “You’re going to ask her soon, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello to you, too, Lucy.” Lena says without even looking up at her friend nor does she bother answering the question. She instead looks down at Lily and Teddy who are sharing the over-sized dog bed under her desk, “Why don’t you two say hi to Aunt Lucy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily stretches out lazily, having been woken from her nap, while Teddy scrambles out of the bed, not really knowing which direction to take.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, hello, handsome!” Lucy kneels down and greets the overexcited golden. “Missed me that much, huh, Ted?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wiggles around her in circles, and Lena’s not really sure if he wants Lucy to pet him or hug him or keep talking to him. Lena’s pretty sure even Teddy doesn’t know exactly what he wants, but he barks happily when Lucy hugs him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily sits next to them patiently, tail slowly wagging in anticipation for her turn. The wagging increases rapidly when she notices Lucy finally turning to face her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how are you, pretty girl?” Lucy giggles when Lily all but bull rushes into her arms.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How the dog didn’t manage to completely topple over the tiny brunette is beyond Lena. They’ve always been like this, and Lena thinks she should be used to it, but seeing them together always makes her smile. Not that she’d ever let her insufferable best friend know she has feelings. Lucy would never let her live it down. She lets Lucy rain affection on the dogs for a few moments as she finishes sending an email.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Lucy finally says, sitting down on one of the pristine white chairs in front of Lena’s desk, “any progress on the marriage proposal?” She smirks as she crosses her legs and looks up at her CEO friend expectantly, “Just in case you didn’t hear me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena raises an eyebrow, “I did hear you, but I’ve told you that you don’t get to be privy to any of it. I don’t want Kara to have any clue what I’m planning."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy pouts,  “I won’t tell her!” She grabs the closest dog, which happens to be Lily, and lowers her head so that they can both pout up at Lena. “We can keep a secret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, that’s not true.” Lena shakes her head before finally resting her elbows on her desk and rubbing her temples, “I’d be more likely to trust Teddy before I trust you two criminals.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy takes that as the cue to stumble towards Lena’s feet to look up at her happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy scoffs, and Lena swears she can hear Lily scoffing as well. “He’d trade you in for food.” She sighs and smiles brightly at her friend, “But, I can be proud that you are at least doing something about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's it for me, Lucy." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, Luthor." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kara, I thought we talked about getting them more gifts.” Lena clicks her tongue as she watches the dogs prance around Kara like she’s Santa Claus. “They’re practically going to expect it every time one of us walks through the door.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara waves a dismissive hand in Lena’s direction, the other hand waving around a rope toy in front of an already impatient Teddy and a curious Lily. “Well, we talked about you and me getting them presents, but we never set rules about other people.” She tosses them the toy to allow them to play tug of war while she talks to Lena. She throws them an adoring smile, the same one that makes Lena’s heart melt whenever she sees it, before bringing over an over-sized dog bed. It’s a sizable bed, big enough to fit both their fully-grown dogs. Kara studies the space before settling it under Lena’s desk instead. “Eliza dropped them off this morning, and she said to tell you and the pups that she says hi and that she hopes they like the gifts.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kara…” Lena starts, but the thought of Kara’s mother giving her dogs gifts gives her pause. She imagines it’s something mothers do, but she never expected to experience firsthand. She’s already making a list of proper thank-you gifts in her head when she realizes Kara’s done being occupied with the dog bed. Instead Kara’s leaning against Lena’s white desk  in front of Lena and reaching out to trace Lena’s jawline, drawing her attention again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know I have super-hearing,” Kara murmurs with a crease in her brow, “but a penny for your thoughts, Miss Luthor?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena laughs before quickly kissing the palm of Kara’s hand and dissolving any tension from the concern in Kara’s expression seconds before. “Maybe that’s a good thing you can't read minds.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara mockingly gasps, pulling her outstretched hand to her chest, “Are you keeping secrets from me?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena rolls her eyes when she spies a grin playing at the corners of Kara’s mouth. “I was thinking of what we should get your mom as a thank you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We could always get her one of those medical journals she raves about. Ooh, or one of those EKG watches. I’m sure her and Alex would love to take one apart.” Kara suggests with a shrug, an amused smile settles on her face before noticing Lena looking a little pale.  Kara sighs and rests her hands on Lena's shoulders, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. “Lena, I’m kidding. You know she doesn’t expect anything in return.” Lena blinks up at her a little helpless as Kara pulls back, “She’s just motherly like that. I don’t really know how else to explain it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We can’t do anything nice for her?” Lena asks, not even noticing that her girlfriend is typing away at her phone.  “Like a bottle of wine or dinner?” Teddy’s playful grumbling pulls Lena out of her current spiraling thought process. She watches as Teddy and Lily are practically snout to snout, with only the rope toy between them and both tails wagging. She doesn’t turn to Kara, her smile taking over her face, “can you tell her thank you?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara smiles and turns her phone around, revealing a picture of Lena watching the dogs play, a smile broken wide. “She already knows.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena blinks up in surprise, her cheeks flushed with a slight pink. Kara slips her phone into her pocket and steps forward to lean in to kiss her girlfriend. The moment they part, Lena breathes out a quiet, “I love you,” as if she almost fears she’s said too much for this moment.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara looks concerned for a moment, leaning up to then kiss her on the forehead only lingering longer this time. “And I love you, Lena Luthor.” Lena doesn’t have time to react when their two dogs decide they’re going to join in, hopping up and down around both of them. Kara giggles, signaling them to sit, “And here I thought we’d be able to have a moment to ourselves by getting Teddy.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wouldn’t trade this for the world.” Lena smiles up at her girlfriend.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara’s eyes twinkle when their gazes meet, “Me neither.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara groans, “Alex is on assignment, so she has to be at the DEO all week.” She sits on the couch next to Lena, who raises an eyebrow, but sets down her book so she can let Kara cuddle up to her side. Kara frowns, pressing a chaste kiss onto Lena’s cheek, “I’m sorry. I know this trip is going to be great, but, we can’t just leave the pups alone for a whole week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy hops up onto the couch to take the spot next to Kara, and Lily opts to sit on the floor directly between Kara and Lena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena kisses her forehead, “I know. I already asked Lucy, but she’s out of town.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara chuckles, “I’m sure she’s more upset about it than we are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All she sent back was a wall of crying emojis. I’m sure there were at least fifty.” Lena shakes her head as Kara giggles at their friend’s antics. Lena sighs,  “James and Winn are on Guardian duty, so they’re not an option.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara grumbles, “J’onn’s on Supergirl duty, and Sam’s taking care of L-Corp.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t take them.” Kara looks up to Lena, “Can we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara, no.” Lena says in a warning tone, “We’ve talked about this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde grumbles as she buries her face closer to Lena’s neck, “It would stress Lily out, and Teddy would try to swim in every body of water he comes across.” She looks back up at Lena, placing a chaste kiss to her jaw, "Plus, I can't recall the last time we've spent a few nights alone together, let alone a week." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s always the kennel option,” Lena suggests, though she’s not the biggest fan of them. “They get socialized and get boarded. I could call the--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena Luthor, you will not.” Kara immediately holds Teddy to her side while also trying to cover Lily’s ears. She lowers her voice, “What if they hear you?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darling, I don’t plan on leaving them there forever.” Lena explains as she reaches over to hold Kara’s hands so she stops covering the dogs’ ears. “I want to make sure they’re cared for. Our usual options are busy and unavailable, so I’m scoping options.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde hugs Teddy closer to her, “I just worry about Teddy. He’s already been abandoned. We’ve never done this to him before. And--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Kara is cut off by her phone going off in the kitchen, Lena welcomes Teddy cuddling up to her side. He rests his head on her lap and sighs deeply. She can’t say she disagrees with her girlfriend because they haven’t even left Lily alone to go on a trip for more than a few days in the duration they’ve been together. She scratches his ear and moves her hand to give him a side belly rub, which he appreciates. His tongue droops out from the side of his mouth when she reaches his favorite spot. Without looking up, Lena hears Kara in the kitchen:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eliza! It has been a while, hasn’t it?” Lena can practically see Kara beaming even though she’s not directly looking at her. “Oh, we’ve been okay. Yes, Lena’s still amazing.” Lena blushes at the mention of her own name, and laughs when Kara gushes about their dogs. “They’re absolutely angelic, Eliza. I love them so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena tunes out for a bit, distracted by Teddy who play-bites at her hand and simply mouths her hand only to look up at her happy, if not dopey, as can be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well, I haven’t seen Alex the past few weeks because she’s been working a case at the DEO and it’s supposed to be, you know, confidential. Last I heard from Winn, she’s fine and threatened him multiple times. And J’onn had to separate them at least once. So, they all seem to be fine. How have you been?” Kara pauses to let Eliza speak, and then continues. “Lena and I wouldn’t be able to make it on the 19th. We’re taking a trip next week and won’t be back until the 27th.” Another pause. A hesitation? Lena can’t tell. “No, we can’t take the dogs, and my </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lena smiles at the mention, “is about to let our dogs go to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>kennel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kara suddenly gasps, “Oh, no, we wouldn’t want to impose.” There’s another pause. “Wait, let me ask Lena. One sec.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a rush of air, her own hair and the lighter blankets on the couch lifting at the same time, Kara’s leaning over the back of the couch, phone still up to her ear. Lena patiently waits for Kara to explain, “Eliza says she can watch the pups.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena's brain sputters for a moment, “She-she wants to??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Says she can stay in National City, stay here, so we don’t have to take them anywhere.” Kara grins, the seemingly everlasting pout about the kennel topic disappearing with each word. “What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looks down at Lily who’s snoring at her feet and Teddy who’s twitching in his sleep next to her. She looks back up to Kara, matching her grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> “You’re stuck in your head again.” Kara says and before Lena can react, Kara’s in front of her and placing her hands on either side of her face so their eyes can meet. “Come back.”  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Lena smiles weakly at her girlfriend. “I’m sorry. I’m just...nervous?”  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> “It’s always nerve-wracking meeting the parents.” Kara reassures her, caressing Lena’s cheeks with her thumbs. “Remember when I met Lilian?”  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Lena chuckles, turning her head slightly to place a kiss against one of Kara’s palms. “I thought you were going to maim your fork.”  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara grumbles as she lets her hands fall from Lena’s face and onto Lena’s shoulders,  “I was imagining that I was flinging her into space because she was being completely rude and disrespectful to you, not to mention me. It was mean and uncalled for and she would’ve totally deserved it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> “And I’m grateful you didn’t. You held your own incredibly well. I think she's the one that got intimidated that night.” Lena's smile grows tenfold, seeing the way Kara’s brows furrow recalling the memory, “I don't think she expected my badass reporter girlfriend to school her in an argument.” The crease in Kara’s brows smooth away as Kara’s expression softens. She looks at Lena with something warm and flooding that Lena goes breathless for a moment. “What?”  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara tilts her head, her blue eyes twinkling with adoration, “Eliza’s gonna love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m gonna be a nervous wreck, Kara!” Lena shakes her head, “She’ll spend the entire time--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> “--seeing everything wonderful about you and your beautiful mind, and exactly why I love you.”  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena opens her mouth to refute, but Kara’s looking at her like she’s the stars in the night sky. So, she accepts the kiss that Kara delivers instead, warmth settling through her veins.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara pulls back and announces, "Wait, I have something for you."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh?" Lena asks, watching Kara upturn her Supergirl suit until a box falls out. Lena's heart just about stops when Kara picks it up. "What's the occasion?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I've been meaning to get this to you sooner. Like, before-we-even-got-Teddy sooner. But Winn and Vazquez and Alex were all arguing over the design. Well, you know how they are, so it took even longer." Kara looks a little sheepish when she opens up the box, revealing a watch with a silver bracelet. "But I hope you like it, and I pray you never have to use it."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena throws her a confused look, "I don't think I follow."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara sighs, picking it up out of the box to show Lena, to show off the accents of blue and red only visible at certain angles. "It serves two purposes. First, a stylish watch." She taps the face of the watch and it reveals the House of El crest. "And, second, an SOS signal that's released when pressed, but only I can hear, no matter where you are. Oh, and Winn told me to tell you that it can send a 15-second message, if there's something you need me to know before I get there, in the same frequency. They claim that's why it took so long, but I honestly don't know at this point. So..."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara's hands are shaking and Lena reaches out to calm them, steady them with her own. "Thank you. No one's ever gotten me a gift like this before."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What? All your superhero girlfriends just had you ring their cell?" Kara grins, goofy, bright, and teasing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I meant, thoughtful." Lena quips back and rolls her eyes, a smile playing at her lips anyway. She puts the watch on her left wrist and wonders if she'll ever take it off at this point.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Kara cups the side of Lena's face and rubs her thumb against her jaw, "I usually listen for your heartbeats, anyway, but I'll be there whenever you need me." She smiles and reaches out her hand.  "Come on, we have to tidy up the place before Eliza gets here."   </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena doesn't say anything then, not wanting to jinx her own fate. But, if the universe and Kara will let her, she's going to spend the rest of her life with Kara Danvers.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena, please come to bed.” Kara calls out from their bedroom. “The guest room looked fine three hours ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena hears a small whine come from one of the dogs. She’s pretty sure it’s Lily. She takes one more sweeping look at the room, and decides it’s as perfect as she can make it until morning. So, she treads back into the bedroom to join Kara and the dogs. “I’m sorry. I just want everything to be perfect for your mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not picky, and she will appreciate all your efforts.” Kara kisses her when she climbs into bed. “I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still feel bad that we’re making her do this.” Lena sighs as Kara cuddles up to her chest. “What do you think she’ll like from Canada? Do you think she'd like maple syrup or a Moos--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“--Lena, please.” Kara adjusting so that she’s rested up against her own elbow so she can rest her hand on Lena’s chest and match Lena’s gaze, “Eliza loves these guys. They’re like her grandkids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want her to think I’m unfit to take care of you and this family.” Lena whispers, reaching for Kara’s hand that’s on her chest. Like she’s not good enough for Kara. Her heart races and she wonders if Kara can hear it or feel it against her own hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eliza doesn’t think that.” Kara shakes her head. She closes the gap between them and kisses Lena softly, lingering for a moment as her hand moves up from Lena’s chest to stroke Lena’s jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena pulls back a shuddering breath, and leans into Kara’s touch. “How do you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I don’t think that. Eliza offered to stay with the dogs because the family takes care of each other and want to make sure each other is happy.” Kara says it like it’s that simple, but Kara knows where it comes from even if Lena never says it out loud. (She doesn’t have to most of the time because Kara senses it before she can even realize how it manifests.). Yet, Kara’s always there to anchor her to a reality she never thought she would deserve. But, God, Kara fights it at every turn-- sometimes argues with Lena, sometimes reasons with Lena, but most times loves Lena patiently, irrevocably, and almost defiantly. “And, you make me the happiest, Lena Luthor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena lets that ring in her head and settle in her chest for a moment, shutting her eyes and breathing Kara in. Her mind wanders to the little box in her luggage pocket.  When she opens her eyes, she feels calmer. She smiles at Kara, rubbing their noses together. “You’re my favorite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,“ Kara says in between placing kisses all over Lena’s face. ”Glad that’s settled. I won’t tell the pups I’m suddenly your favorite.” Lena laughs as Kara pulls away to make herself comfortable. “Now, go to sleep. We’re going on vacation tomorrow night.” She settles in cuddled up to Lena’s side, nestling her face into Lena’s neck and placing a soft kiss there for good measure, “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena hums peacefully, “I love you, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The doorbell rings and Lena jumps at the sound. Kara chuckles at her, and kisses her cheek. "Come on. Eliza's here. Ready?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"As I'll ever be. Next time Alex comes up with a brilliant idea, remind me to kill her instead." Lena whispers as they walk towards the door. She commands both dogs to sit and stay, and they listen curiously watching their owners head for the door.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No promises, babe. I might kill her first." Kara winks at her girlfriend and then opens the door to let her mother in. "Eliza!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>An older woman with blonde hair and kind eyes, wraps Kara up into a tight hug, "Hi, sweetie. It's good to see you." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, it's so good to see you! It's been too long!" They pull apart and Lena's heart starts to race again. Kara shuts the door quickly and turns to Lena, "I want you to meet my girlfriend, Lena Luthor."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena would've usually expected the worst, expected Eliza to look at her in disgust or maybe even expected Eliza to demand why Kara would ever consider dating a Luthor. But, Eliza does neither. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eliza looks at her with warmth emanating from her eyes and her smile. "Lena, I'm so glad to meet you, dear. Kara and Alex can't stop talking about you." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena goes to shake her hand, "Very nice to meet you, Mrs. Danvers." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, please, call me Eliza. I hope you don't mind, but I'm a hugger." Eliza goes in for a hug. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena hugs her back, surprised at how easy it is to be comfortable with yet another member of the Danvers family.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There's a whine from behind them that interrupts their moment. Lily and Teddy are apparently protesting loudly, but know they were told to stay.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh? And who are these two?" Eliza asks when noticing the other two inhabitants of the apartment. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena signals both dogs, "Lily, Teddy, come! Say hi to Eliza." As the dogs rush over, she turns back to Eliza, "This is Lily and Teddy. They don't like to be left out of any affection." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, Lena and I can hardly greet each other at the door without them wiggling between us." Kara says fondly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eliza greets the dogs, who welcome her happily, "They didn't run to the door? They're so well-behaved." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, now that they know you, I don't think we could get away with that for as long as we did." Lena sighs before she turns nervously to Kara and back to Eliza, "Let us know if they get too overwhelming. They can get easily overexcited." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, don't be silly. They're absolutely delightful, and obviously well taken care of. Look at how happy they are!" She showers them with pets and kisses before looking up and asking innocently, "Can I give them their gifts?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena can hardly process how well this meeting is starting, she replies, "Oh, you didn't have to get them anything." She feels the protest die on her lips the moment she says it, and then smiles gratefully, "But we're sure they'd love that." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I didn't know what they liked, but I got some treats," She pulls out a hefty bag of treats, which Kara takes and places on the counter. "I also got this flower plush for Lily." Lily very carefully mouths it, her tail wagging wildly as she sits. "And then a bear for Teddy." Teddy takes it into his mouth and wiggles around everyone in the room to show everyone his new toy. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you, Eliza. They love getting spoiled." Lena smiles at her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, don't think I've forgotten about you." Eliza says, digging in her purse for something. She pulls out a tin and hands it to Lena. "Kara tells me you have trouble sleeping sometimes, and this tea is what I drink when I can't sleep. It's not sedative, but it does calm the nerves. Try this out and let me know to bring you some more." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena's so overwhelmed that she takes the can and rushes towards Eliza for a hug, which Eliza eagerly accepts. "Thank you. I will let you know." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're very welcome, dear." Eliza rubs soothing circles on her back.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She pulls back, feeling a little more vulnerable than she expected at all tonight. She can feel the emotions start to spill over, when Kara appears at her side. Kara drapes an arm over her shoulders and she wraps her arms around Kara's middle. Kara places a kiss on the top of her head, and Lena lets herself revel in feeling loved. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They spend dinner and the rest of the evening chatting. Lena engages on scientific topics and Luthor Corps new R&amp;D projects when Eliza asks and takes interest in their biotech. Lena offers her to visit the R&amp;D Department to which Eliza lights up. Eliza not only shares stories of working in top-secret government facilities, but also supplies embarrassing stories from Kara's childhood, some of which Lena was not aware of. Before they know it, it's late.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Alright, bye Eliza, I'm going to take the dogs out for a quick walk before bed." Kara kisses her mother on the cheek. "Please come visit more. That way you can visit Alex, too."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eliza chuckles and hugs her daughter. "I will, sweetie."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara presses a quick kiss to Lena's cheek before wrangling the dogs and leading them out the door. Lena watches them until the door shuts. "You know, they're going to be sad when they come back and you're not here."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"They are absolutely lovely, Lena. You have a lovely home, and you make Kara very happy." Eliza says sincerely, "It's been a really long time that I've seen her this happy and comfortable. There's only so much one can do as a mother adopting someone from another world, but I can only be so grateful for you. That she has you." Tears form in Lena's eyes, and Eliza places a hand on Lena's shoulder. "You'll always have a home in Midvale, sweetie." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you, Eliza." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> "Good night, sweetie." Eliza gives her one last hug and heads for the door. "Please don't let Kara eat all those cookies I brought. Those are for you, too, you know."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I won't. Have a safe drive home!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena sits at the counter and eats a cookie waiting for Kara to return with their dogs. She stares at the watch on her wrist, amazed by how incredibly light it is as if it's become an extension of her hand. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The door opens. The sound of pattering feet against the floor all the way down the hall to the bedroom, the dogs missing that their owner is at the kitchen island. Moments later, arms are wrapping around her waist and Kara's chin is tucked against her shoulder. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Told you Eliza makes the best cookies." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"She does." Lena agrees, humming contentedly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What did you two talk about while I was gone?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wouldn't you want to know." Lena replies coyly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara rolls her eyes, "You just don't want to tell me I was right about Eliza adoring you right away." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"She told me we always have a home in Midvale." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara kisses her cheek, catching the modification of the information given to her, "Of course, you do." When Lena blinks at her in surprise, Kara supplies another kiss and a simple explanation, "You're family."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doorbell rings, and the dogs start to go crazy. Lena throws a look back at Kara as she reaches for the door handle. "Do you think they know who it is?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't doubt it." Kara answers, amusement settling on her face as Lena tries to get them to sit still before opening the door. "They love Eliza as much as they love Lucy these days."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Arguably more?" Lena raises an eyebrow in question, before laughing and opening the door. "Hello, Eliza."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lena, hi dear!" Eliza gives Lena a quick enough hug before the dogs start audibly protesting from behind Lena. While Lena and Kara help to bring Eliza's luggage in, Eliza acknowledges the two dogs briefly, "Yes, hello to you, too, big babies."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, go say hi to Eliza." Lena waves them from their spot and they stumble over each other to get the whole three feet to get to her. "I think they've missed you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, and I've absolutely missed them." She kneels to hug them and deliver scratches  all over. When they've calmed, she stands back up and addresses the two women. "Are you two ready?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara is practically vibrating, "Yes! Eliza, it's going to be so great. Lena found this beautiful little cabin up in..." She looks to Lena, practically begging with her eyes for her to help out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiles endearingly at her girlfriend, "Banff, Kar." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Banff. There's supposed to be Northern Lights--Auroras?-- this time of year." Kara rambles on, excited to take a trip with Lena. "And it's pretty secluded, so we can actually take a trip away from the city lights." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kara wanted to see the stars, but I figured she'd be thrilled to see the northern lights, too." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Lena, it sounds like you've planned a lovely trip." There's a knowing glint in Eliza's eyes that makes Lena a little nervous, like somehow she's been figured out. "You two are going to have a wonderful time." She smiles at them both, "And don't you worry about these big babies. They're in good hands. I have more t-r-e-a-t-s and toys, if they get bored." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara disappears to grab their luggage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena takes the opportunity to give helpful tips for dog care, "There's instructions of how much to feed them on their food bins. And vet info on the fridge."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, and don't let the golden fool you into giving him a second breakfast." Kara warns on her way to the balcony,  "He tries that on both of us when we're working from home."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliza laughs and coos down at the golden retriever in question, "Do you do that?" Teddy lies down and doesn't make eye contact, causing all three women to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's plenty of food in the fridge. I forced Kara to restock. There's also a bunch of takeout menus." Lena says, turning her work phone off and slipping it into one of the kitchen drawers. "Just have Javier, my driver, pick it up for you, and it'll all be on my bill." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching Lena wave around her kitchen frantically as Kara tries and fails to get her attention from the balcony, Eliza replies with a chuckle, "Thank you, Lena. I'm sure I can manage." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We also have every streaming subscription under the sun. The tablet on the coffee table should have some audiobooks and e-books, most of them bioengineering and medical related, but there should be some fiction best-sellers on there as well. Not really sure what you've--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"--Lena, honey. Thank you for making me feel at home." Lena's cut off by Eliza's hands framing her face. "Now, please, your girlfriend is patiently waiting for you on the balcony." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena laughs at herself and refocuses. "Right. Of course. Please feel free to call us if you need anything." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, honey." Eliza lets go of Lena with a shake of her head, placing her hands on her hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena kisses her two dogs before giving them a stern talk in a low whisper, "Now, you two be good for Grandma. She's been very kind to take care of you while Moms are away, alright?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They tilt their heads as if they understand her, and she leaves them with one last kiss on each of their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Lena joins Kara on the balcony, Kara looks at her expectantly. "Are you done giving my mom the floor plans to our apartment? I already dropped our luggage off and checked in."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you." But Lena can't stop herself from rolling her eyes, "I was trying to be hospitable and I just worry we're asking a lot of her." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, would you have rather Lilian watch them?" Kara jests, an eyebrow raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is absolutely not what I meant." Lena laughs, arms circling around Kara's neck, "And you know it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I'm sure she appreciates it as much as I do." Kara picks her up, "Now, are you ready to have a vacation, Miss Luthor?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm all yours, Miss Danvers." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"The nerve of that woman, I swear. She's the one who's jailed for life for attempted genocide and she insists you're the monster?" Kara says as they get ready for bed, the dogs settling onto the bed waiting for them to finish. "I can't believe she said that Luthor Corp is worse under your supervision." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kara, darling, it's okay." Lena chuckles, "I've heard worse from my mother." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara's brow creases with her frown. "That is neither helpful nor okay." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena climbs into bed and the dogs snuggle closer to her so she can pet them, "No it's not, but I'm done trying to appease her or change her mind. Not like it matters. She'll be in that cell for life."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's still not fair." Kara pouts as she throws on Lena's National University sweatshirt. When her head pulls through the head hole, she lets out an exasperated sigh. "I just want people to love you. She's supposed to love you! Not try to kill you or the rest of National City!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> "I have people who love me." Lena says, reaching her hand out to beckon Kara to join them in bed. "You love me." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara pauses, "Yes, I do." Then she starts again, "She should love you without the idea being forced on her is all I'm saying." Kara grumbles some more climbing under the duvet. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm sure she loves me in her own twisted, narcissistic way." Lena shrugs when Kara gapes at her, "Darling, of course, it doesn't make her actions okay. But, if she won't change for herself or even me or Lex, then I'm done trying to believe that if I just loved her unconditionally enough, she would approve of me and love me in the way she loved Lex." Lena's concern grows when she looks at Kara, whose brows have yet to cease furrowing. "Darling, are you alright?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You shouldn't have had to be so alone growing up. You don't deserve to lose your family." Kara whispers, "Like me." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey, listen, we're not alone anymore." Lena reassures Kara, pulling her into her arms. "It took a hell of a long time, but I know I haven't felt alone for a while. I guess love just does that. You find people you love and that love you in the way you deserve. And you heal slowly." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara doesn't respond, her gaze evident that her mind is millions of miles away. Teddy takes the opened up space as an opportunity to flank Kara's side, allowing Kara to bury one of her hands in his fur. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena simply kisses her forehead, and she takes solace in the way Kara melts into her touch. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara finally breaks her silence, “If love were enough, things would be different.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena doesn’t say anything, choosing to stay in silent agreement as Kara works through her current train of thought. She just reaches for Kara’s free hand, rubbing small circles into her palm.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara inhales, shuts her eyes as tears threaten to spill out, “If love were enough, I’d still have my planet and my parents wouldn't have been the cause of it.” Kara pulls her hands away from Lena and Teddy and uses them to cover her face as sobs overtake her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena holds her tighter. There's nothing she can say that would make it better, but she can be there for her girlfriend who needs to be able to mourn the loss of her family, her culture, her planet when she was merely a child.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After a long while, Kara speaks again, turning to curl into Lena's side. She's back to pouting, "Lilian didn't deserve you as a daughter." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She murmurs, "You didn't deserve what happened to you, either, Kara. I can't imagine what it was like, but I don't think the pain you feel is a punishment." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara takes a moment to take that in, struggling to steady her breaths. Kara settles on one thing, "Lilian still sucks."  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Lilian is inconsequential, whether she's a part of my life or not." Lena chuckles at Kara's insistence of getting upset with her mother. Lena strokes Kara's hair, "You want to tell me about Krypton?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara nods and sniffles, wrapping her arms around Lena to pull her closer. "Only if you tell me more of your childhood." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"We'll share stories, then." Lena hums as Kara buries her face into Lena's neck. "Hope you're prepared to learn how awkward I was." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, I am so ready." Kara takes the warning in stride, "I wanna know everything about you, Lena Luthor." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Lena admits sincerely, "Funny, I want to learn everything about you, too. Kara Zor-el and Kara Danvers, all of you." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey, Lena?" Kara murmurs so softly, Lena thinks she imagined it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hm?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara pulls back a little to look her in the eyes. Lena swears her heart is going to explode with how intense her gaze is. "Thank you." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Of course." Lena says before placing a quick kiss on her lips. "I love you."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara settles back into her previous position pressed up against Lena's side, face buried in the comfort of Lena's neck. "I love you too."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They spend the rest of the night sharing childhood stories, the dogs' snores serving as background noise for the lulls in conversation as they process everything and take each other in. Lena catches Kara playing with the watch on her wrist from time to time, and she's happy that it brings them both the comfort they need.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It only takes them two hours to sort out a car and settle into their cabin, but Kara's already setting up a facetime with Eliza. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliza picks up with her hair put up in a ponytail and her reading glasses on. "Hi, girls!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eliza!" Kara beams at her, "Are you doing okay? Lena's dying to know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Betrayed by my own girlfriend, I can't believe this." Lena feigns offense as she appears next to Kara. "I want to make sure you're comfortable in our home." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliza laughs and then points the camera to the dogs lounging on the couch next to her, "Me and the pups are doing just fine. I have yet to be tricked into giving a second dinner so that's a good sign."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks again for taking care of them." Lena says, making a point to keep saying it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anything for you girls, okay?" She smiles reassuringly at the camera. "Now, you two should be enjoying your first night on vacation. Send updates, but please enjoy yourselves." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena can hear the frustration in Kara's voice from the living room, so she goes to investigate. When she enters the bedroom, the dogs are in costumes and wrestling with each other on the bed. Kara's got a phone camera pointed at them, but she can't get a good shot.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Photoshoot?" Lena asks, trying to mask her amusement with her hand. The dogs are in comical elf costumes, with bells that they both think are toys that they need to catch. "Isn't it a tad bit early for Christmas?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't laugh at my struggles! Help me!" Kara cries out, pouting at her girlfriend. "I can't get them to sit still, and I need a pic."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, alright." Lena relents and snaps her fingers to get the dogs' attention. "Can you two sit for Mommy?" They sit-- Lily obeys a little quicker than Teddy-- and Lena coos at them, "Good sit!" She hands them treats, then turns to Kara. "Anything good from that?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do you moonlight as a dog whisperer?" Kara says astonished, scrolling through her few shots.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hard to bring in an untrained dog to the office, not to mention two." Lena shrugs as she peeks over Kara's shoulder. "So, I work with them every now and then. It helps that Lily's already trained and Teddy can know what I'm expecting." She hands them more treats in case Kara needs them to stay a little longer. "It also helps to have treats on hand."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Lena, these look so good! Look at them! Ooh, they're both smiling in these ones." Kara types furiously.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Who are you sending those to?" Lena asks curiously.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Eliza." Kara says typing still, "she asked how the pups are doing, so I told her we're probably going to put them on a Christmas card."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> "Cute. When did we become that couple?" Lena teases as she sits between the dogs and pets them.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara looks up at them briefly and tilts her head to ponder it. She points the camera at them and snaps a few more photos. "I dunno. It just kind of happened." She pauses, and Lena waits for her to continue, "Is it a bad thing?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena giggles when the dogs try to lick her face, "Of course not. I guess I didn't notice before." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> "What? How domestic we are?" Kara grins at her girlfriend. "Hate to break it to you, but none of this is scaring me away." Kara's phone dings and she smiles widely back up to Lena.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena asks cautiously, afraid to know what's caused a mischievous grin to appear on Kara's face. "...what?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara shows Lena a text from Eliza: 'You two should be in it, too. I could knit matching sweaters!' </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh god, you're going to make me do that." Lena groans and buries her face into Lily's fur. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Lena, stop. You're making Teddy upset." Kara says in between giggles and between Teddy's grumbling protests. "Come here, bud." Teddy cowers over to Kara pathetically like he's being neglected. "Don't mind Mommy, she's just having a meltdown over looking adorable. She's not ready for her reputation to be dismantled. Give her a moment."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena launches a pillow at her girlfriend, but Kara sends Eliza a 'pls and thank you' with a wall full of smiling emojis and dog emojis.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spend two days hiking such long trails that Kara actually knocks out cold when they return to the cabin on the third night. Lena spends more time staring at Kara than the scenery, but if Kara notices, she doesn't say anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making sure Kara's asleep, she pulls out the box that weighs heavy in her winter jacket. She opens it and takes a picture, sending it to Eliza. She waits for a reply with her heart pounding in her chest, she hopes it doesn't wake Kara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliza finally responds with a message: 'Lena! That's lovely! I'm so excited for you both. She'll love it! When are you going to ask?' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She types out her own message, anxious as ever to finally reveal her plan to someone that isn't her two dogs: 'I've chickened out the last two days, but we're planning on the Northern Lights hike tomorrow. That might be a good opportunity.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her reply comes in: 'It goes without saying that she's going to say yes, so please don't spend tonight worrying.' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then another: 'And I had Kara pack some of that tea. Have some and go to sleep!' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena takes Eliza's advice and falls asleep with her arm draped over Kara's sleeping body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day she's a nervous wreck, but she tries to keep it all at bay. Kara's too excited over the scenery and the dogs they've passed to notice. "Babe, look! We can bring dogs here. We should totally bring the little ones next time." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiles at the way Kara thinks of them as a family unit. It fills her heart in a way that she fears it'll overflow. "I'm sure they'd love this place." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara lays down a blanket on a small mountain top overlooking the landscape and the clearest view of the sky. "It's beautiful out here." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lay out side by side, fingers touching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is." But Lena doesn't really look away from Kara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, you've been doing that this entire trip." Kara points out turning to face her girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena bites her lip. "What?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Staring at me like that." Kara tilts her head and grins, intertwining their fingers. "It's okay. I like it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena finds the admission relieving. "I won't stop, then." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they know it, the sky is painted waves of overlapping blues and greens. Kara's excited to see the sky without light pollution because it reminds her of Midvale, and she can better seek out where Krypton should've been in the night sky. But with the Northern Lights, there's a different excitement on Kara's face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lena! I can't believe a thing like this exists."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena actually looks up at the sky, can't shake the astonishment of seeing one of the atmosphere's wonders with her own eyes. But her attention is drawn to Kara, whose magnetic force holds her stronger than any other force in the universe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulls out the box in her pocket and squeezes it firmly in her hand, the same one with her watch on the wrist, before throwing caution to the cold winter wind. "Kara?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara looks over at her, a hint of concern as her eyebrows begin to crease together. "What's wrong? You cold?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena's mouth goes dry, her heart's on overdrive, but she takes a steadying breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your heart's going crazy." Kara looks her over. "What do you need?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And before Lena can make a long-winding speech and before she can stop herself, she blurts out, "Marry me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara looks like she either didn't hear her or is questioning whether she heard it correctly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, Lena mustering up any courage left, gets down on one knee and holds out the box. "I always thought I was meant to be alone and that relationships weren't really worth the trouble. But then you came along and showed me what it's supposed to feel like. What it's like to have a friend. What it's like to have family. What it's like to have something worth fighting for. What it's like to have a soulmate. So, if you'll have me, would you spend the rest of your life with me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara pulls her up and kisses her deeply. "Of course, I'll marry you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good." Lena laughs, placing the ring on Kara's finger, "Considering you proposed months ago, I figured we follow human tradition too." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara's mouth hangs over as she turns beet red and trips over her own words. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena lifts her left hand, her watch creeping up over her jacket sleeve. "Really?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I mean, okay, yeah, I did that." Kara admits, ducking her head and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "It really was supposed to be a gift, I swear!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena pushes the topic because she needs to know, "But because of Kryptonian tradition, you wanted it to be a proposal?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You looked a little freaked that night. I didn't know how else to give that to you." Kara says sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, for what it's worth, I think I knew. I decided I wanted to ask you to marry me that night regardless of how meeting your mother turned out." Lena smiles sadly, "I just didn't know how to reciprocate, especially after you told me about Kryptonian customs." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara tilts her head in adoration, "So a trip out to the middle of nowhere in probably one of the most majestic places I've ever seen in my life was your move?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hush, you love my flare for dramatics." Lena rolls her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do." Kara kisses her again. "And I love you. You think you're the only one getting something out of this? You've given me a home I never thought I'd find again." Kara can't stop smiling, and Lena finds it contagious. "Are you ready to go back? I'm sure Eliza would love to hear this update."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure. I actually told her last night." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Betrayed by my own mother! And the dogs! They probably knew, too!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But, let's stay a little while longer." She looks up at the sky again, colors dancing around like they're celebrating, too. Like they're shining down on her good fortune, not mocking her for once. "I want to take in the view for a bit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara grins, "I have an idea." Lena merely quirks an eyebrow at her now fiancée. Kara's grin widens, "Hold on to me, okay?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Lena does as she's asked, Kara lifts them into the air. Lena looks around trying to see if anyone's out here, "Kara, are you sure? Someone might see us up here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Our engagement is totally worth any trouble I get in." Kara replies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kara!" Lena protests. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, fine, I didn't hear anyone. Otherwise, I wouldn't have done this." Kara explains, before nodding at the sky, which feels closer when they're miles above the mountain top, "See? We have a better view up here." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Lena could pick, the view of Kara's face with the colors painted as her backdrop is the one thing she never wants to forget, or to have painted as a portrait. Kara circles them through the air as if they're dancing among the stars and the ribbons of the Aurora Borealis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Between you and me, Lena," Kara whispers while gazing into Lena's green eyes, "I have the best view." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I just think you're being a little unreasonable." Lena argues, crossing her arms over her chest, as she watches Kara in her Supergirl suit pace back and forth in her office. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm sorry if keeping you safe is unreasonable to you, Lena." Supergirl fires back, her jaw clenched. "There was a reason we told you to leave." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Of course, I was going to leave, but--"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"--but your work was so important that you just had to come back for it. Why is it always that?" Supergirl throws her hands up in the air, exasperated. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena's eyes frost over in a glare, and she replies coolly, "Because I thought it would be helpful to have my watch when my building's getting evacuated." That stops Supergirl in her tracks. "That bastard had kryptonite and I wanted to fucking warn you before you flew right into a trap." She motions to the bandage on Supergirl's forehead, "That could've been worse, but if you think it was poor judgment, then call me guilty, Supergirl."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Supergirl's-- Kara's-- eyes soften at the admission, and she tries to prevent Lena from leaving. "Lena..."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"If you'll excuse me, Supergirl, I need to check on my employees who weren't able to get out before the intruder arrived." Lena strides past her and out the door. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Before Supergirl could think of following her, Lena's already in an elevator to the R&amp;D department. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena returns to her office, half-expecting Supergirl-- or worse, Kara-- to be waiting for her. But, her office is empty, much to her relief. She checks her phone that she left on the desk, and she's surprised to see a message from Alex and a missed call from Eliza. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She can already feel her defenses go back up, but she checks her messages anyway. Alex's message reads: 'I hope you two realize that you're fighting over protecting each other, but I guess there could be worse arguments.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena sighs, knowing Alex is right. She holds her breath as she calls Eliza back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>On the second ring, Eliza answers with a worried tone to her voice, "Lena? Are you alright?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena nods as if Eliza could see her, "Yes, Eliza, I'm okay. Thanks for checking in. I'm sure Kara's already told you about our little argument." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't worry, I'm not going to lecture you." Lena releases the breath she's been holding, and continues to listen to Eliza. "I just want to make sure you're safe."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Arguably, so was Kara." Lena huffs, despite how her heart wants to expand and break simultaneously.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, well, we know how she can be. Bull-headed when it comes to protecting those she loves, but it comes from a scary place that you nor I can ever comprehend in our lifetimes."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With a shaky breath, Lena says, "I guess I should go home and talk to her, huh?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"When you're ready, yes. I trust your judgment and trust that you love her, and I'm sure you'll work this out in the way that works best for your relationship."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That hits somewhere aching in her chest, and she breathes a sigh of relief, "You sound more like a therapist than a bioengineer, Eliza."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There's a laugh followed by a pause, "Well, I don't know anything about being a therapist, but life teaches you a thing or two when you raise two daughters." Eliza elaborates, "a misunderstanding doesn't mean you're undeserving of love, Lena. It just means there's a lapse in communication."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A lump catches in Lena's throat as Eliza's words echo in her ears. Before she knows it, she's off the phone and in her town car for the most agonizing drive home. She rushes up the elevator and rushes through the door, haphazardly throwing off her shoes, coat, and purse, before finding Kara at the foot of the bed with her head buried in her hands. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She breathes out her name like a prayer, "Kara."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara's entire body shoots up and before Lena can even blink, Kara's wrapped up in her arms. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you of-- know you were trying to protect me. I was so upset that you could've been killed, I didn't think about mys--" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey, shhh." Lena soothes, pulling back to wipe away Kara's tears. "I'm not mad, okay? And I'm sorry, too. I know your top priority is to keep everyone safe, to keep me safe, especially after everything you've been through. Just promise me we'll talk properly next time before we start accusing each other." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Of course." Kara nods, her face snotty, wet, and puffy from crying all evening. Lena lifts her left hand to cup the side of her face, and Kara notices her wrist. "I would've thought you'd throw this thing out the window for all the trouble it caused." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, I considered it." Lena admits, but then sighs when Kara intertwines their fingers. "But, I also couldn't bear to part with it. I like having you with me all the time. I don't know what I'd do without you."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kara holds onto her a little tighter, breathing deeply, "Me too." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Kara flies them back to the cabin and after they shower, they topple onto the bed to facetime Eliza. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She answers almost immediately, like she's been waiting all night, "Well?!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara lifts her left hand to show the engagement ring on her ring finger, "I said yes!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Congratulations, you two!" Eliza smiles at them. "I hope you two will be very happy." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiles at Kara, eyes twinkling, "I think we will." She hears a bark and a whine, which can only mean one thing. "The dogs are awake?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They can hear you." Eliza supplies before she turns the camera to show Lily wearing a bowtie and Teddy wearing a tie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Babe, they're dressed up for the occasion!" Kara coos at them to which they both tilt their heads at the camera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliza peeks in at the corner of the camera and shrugs, "I had to do something while I waited for the news today. They had to dress for the occasion. It's not every day their moms get engaged." She makes a pointed look at the camera, "Finally might I add."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They look adorable, Eliza. I can't believe you got them to wear that." Lena says, impressed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, they're collar clip-ons, so they can hardly tell." Eliza grins, "When you get back, you'll see their new bandanas." She gives the dogs some treats for sitting still  patiently and turns her attention back to the girls. "I want to hear all about the proposal, but it will have to wait until you're back because it's late. I'm so very happy for you both. Congratulations!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Eliza hangs up, Kara immediately pulls Lena down to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kara! Settle down!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am with you, aren't I?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena fixes her with a look and Kara's laugh fills the room. When the giggles finally fade and they're wrapped up in each other, Kara sighs and kisses the top of Lena's head. "Who would've thought?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A Super and a Luthor." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Falling in love."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Raising two dogs together." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Engaged." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They share matching grins, smile into a kiss, and drift off to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Lena wakes the next morning, Kara is still fast asleep. The daylight filters into the cabin, catching Kara's flowing locks cascading perfectly down her bare back. Her mind's never felt more clear, like this is the first time she's seen daylight so vivid and warm. Her heart has never felt more full; full of warmth, full of laughter, full of love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Lena can't wait to spend forever with Kara by her side.)</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>